Mirrors
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: Every sparkle shining, every ruffle perfect. She was supposed to feel like a princess. But she didn't. One-shot. Rated K-plus for just incase.


**A/N 6.2.13: Wow. This scares me.  
Again, for the sake of memories. I remember when I picking the cousin's names...  
Here's _Mirrors_, written in the days of Amanda Katrice Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**BAM! Hi, all!**

**An important announcement: I thought abut changing my name…so I am! It shall be Amanda Katrice Granger. (Pronounced- Kat- riss. I showed my sister., and she said Ka-treece, and I'm like "IT'S KATRISS!" But it really doesn't mater how you spell it. I mean, you're just a fanfiction reader, it's not like, you will ever meet me, but I thouhgt I would throw he pronuncitaion out there so you can easily tell (or not easily) that Katrice is a mash up of Katniss and Beatrice.)**

**I still can't think of how to include MH, so I guess I won't. Maybe you people can help me? Can you give me a way to include the names Melody Carver, Candace Carver or Frankie Stein in there? You can mash up one of the names with one I have now or use only this first or only the last name. Thanks! The name will be changed ****tomorrow****. Don't worry…I am the same person!**

**Also, please visit my updated profile for information on a new mission I am running: OPERATION FIND. I'm trying to find two stories without knowing their names or authors, and I was hoping with the help of you guys I can finally read them again. Thanks!**

**I thought of this oneshot staring into the mirror. I'm not lying. I was stranding in LoonyLuna230's room, looking in the mirror. BOOM. Here it is. And this is new. The oneshots I have been posting recently have been developing for months and months. This was maybe a week ago.**

**I won't keep ya any longer. Here ya go :)**

**Mirrors**

Straight, brown hair. Dark eyes. Diamond earrings. Lipsticked-lips. Silver, sparkling tiara.

This is what she saw in the mirror, sitting down in the chair. But what was she really?

"And just one more _riiight _there," the little girl said, adding one last bit of blue eye shadow.

"Thanks, Colette," Willa smiled sweetly, still not convinced with her beauty.

"Your welcome, Will-wa." her little cousin said, putting down the eye shadow. Willa stood up as her cousin walked out of the room, holding her iPod that was playing _Out of Thin Air, _quietly singing along.

Willa looked at her reflection, wondering if this was her. The gorgeous replica of Hermione's Yule Ball gown could pass as Rapunzel's dress to her little triplet cousins, but to Willa, it didn't matter what label was used her for her outfit.

Every sparkle shining, every ruffle perfect, Willa could feel beautiful in this get-up. Her make-up was flawless, her hair was straightened, and the tiara glistened more than the brightest star. But Willa didn't feel like her cousins.

She was supposed to feel happy. Excited. Like a pin-cess, Kymmi told her.

But she didn't.

Instead of late night Degrassi marathons, her evenings were spent fighting people that apparently didn't exist to 99.9% of the population of planet Earth. She wasn't hanging out with friends. The closest thing to "hanging out" was patrolling the Base. She wasn't sleeping. She wasn't even in her bed.

Willa stared at the mirror, either fascinated, confused, or zoned out. She wasn't any of them.

Mirrors are supposed to show an exact replica of the one gazing into it. Supposed to show every detail, every single solitary flaw.

She first stared into it, seeing the face of a princess. It couldn't possibly be her.

_Mirrors lie._

Willa's not a princess. She's not a princess, who was going to walk downstairs and enjoy the Princess Tea Party her little cousins set up to pass the time as Willa watched them the whole day and night.

Willa's a girl. She's a girl, who was going to walk downstairs and force the smile on her face and will the time to slow as she watched her little cousins the whole day and night.

She jumped out of her daze when Beauty and The Beast grew louder, Sammie probably have stuck it on the stereo. Willa heard their squeals of delight, wishing she could sound like them.

So as she looked back at the lying room adornment, and walked downstairs, she knew the worst moment would come, when all four of them were in her room, on her bed, and cuddling, watching Princess and the Frog. It would be when she would finally fall asleep after her cousins, after hours of worrying, and know that if Colette or Kymmi or Sammie need something, Will-wa won't be able to help them.

She may not be even able to help herself.

_Mirrors lie._

I'm not that girl.

**Ouch. Depressing. It just came out that way, I didn't even intend it to be like that…**

**Eh, who cares. Review! :)**


End file.
